When everything is over
by Candied Pear2183
Summary: Based after the series... Ryou is left alone upset and wants nothing more then to bring 'him' back. But can he? Everyone else is so happy and he starts having troubles coping? With everything. All he can think about is bringing 'him' back. Nothing else matters. (Tendershipping? or Gemshipping? Not really sure which to class this under)


**This is just a short story I made up of after the series… About Ryou…**

 **I just made it up and yeah~ Figured I would post it?**

 **Based after everything and Ryou is having a hard time copping and want's 'him' back.**

\- — - — - — - — - — - — - — - — - — - — - — - — - — - — - — - — - — - — - — - — - — - — - — -

Ryou swallowed thickly as he patched up the newest scar to his collection he was gaining quiet quickly. He ran his fingers through his tangled white mess of hair staring blankly in the mirror, he needed to leave soon. Yugi was waiting down at a near by cafe, its not that he was overly interested in going. But he promised a couple weeks ago that he would. Plus he had begun to run out of excuses to say no. His chocolate brown eyes scanned over his scarred arms sadly, he had barely left the house except for school since 'he' left. 'He'. He couldn't didn't even want to think the name. But he still felt lost with out him. It had already been a year. Almost two?

Marik had decided to stay in Japan, but they barely spoke and if they did it was normally extremely awkward. Though it seemed to just be normal for Ryou these days. He hadn't been spending as much times with his usual friends and barely saw them outside school. He knew he couldn't keep this up. But still, he had too. He just had too! He clutched his fist angrily as his brown eyes came to a close. He breathed slowly. In then out. In then out. Before shaking and releasing his fists all together and slowly blinking his brown eyes open to stare at the pale boy in the mirror. Old jeans, and his old blue and white striped shirt. Maybe he should take a jacket? He glanced over at his chair in the corner of his room where a black trench coat sat. His feet slowly edged over to the chairs as a pale hand skimmed the surface of the fabric. It was 'his'. He had no right to wear it, he had no right to touch it or have it.

He sniffed slightly deciding he couldn't wear it, he wouldn't. Wandering around the room aimlessly as he blew out each of his individual candles and ensured all the lights were off and hugging the piece of jewellery around his neck longingly. He missed 'him'. His little parasite. All 'he' had ever done was hurt him and use him and now here he was alone and missing the second presence in his mind even if they barely spoke, even if they could never agree. He missed 'him'. But now he was alone and he had to go see Yugi and hear about how happy him and Atem were together. Smiling the entire time as he pretended there was nothing wrong, no big hole through him that he couldn't fix. He slowly twisted the knob on the door grabbing his satchel he forced his legs to move. Forced, hm… if only. Ryou sighed heaving his shoulders in defeat as the door closed behind him and he leant on it trying to force himself not to turn around and race back inside his apartment.

He took a shaky step away from the door, smiling sadly at the weight around his pale neck. The cold chill the piece of jewellery he refused to leave on his pale scarred up chest. The points still jabbing slightly into the pale skin, but it was cold. It was always cold these days, it never heated up like it use to. Never glowed. It never did anything. Except remind him of the past. Most people said it was a dark time but for him, he wanted it back more then anything. He was happier then, with 'him' around. "Amane," he glanced at the celling as he entered the elevator to go down to the ground floor, "is he with you? I miss you…" he still wrote his sister letters but had slowly written less and less as time went on and his friends told him it was unhealthy but in reality it was or at least had been one of the only things keeping him together. He smiled sadly at the way he had let himself go in this time. He slowly exited the elevator hissing slightly as the sun hit his skin like a blow torch on ice-cream.

He swallowed thickly clutching the strap of his bag and trying to drain out all his previous thoughts as he headed towards where Yugi had wanted to meet him. It wasn't a long walk. Unfortunately. He paused a couple of meters away from Yugi leaning on the wall outside the cafe. He brought Yami again… wait no Atem, Yugi still called him Yami sometimes but still. They looked so happy together. He gulped closing his eyes as he attempted to force a sweet smile upon his lips. He knew his mouth would tell lies but his eyes would tell the truth. He just had to hope they believed him still. But it was unfair, why did Yugi get Atem!? Guilt spread through his veins as his next thought slipped into his head, 'why couldn't he of just died in Egypt? and stayed dead?'. He knew it was mean to think and he defiantly couldn't vocalise it. Ever. But still. It was so unfair!

Clenching his eyes closed, his legs slowly moved closer to the duo of crazy haired teens. With each step he felt like it was getting harder and harder to walk. Harder to smile. Pretend he was ok, when he was far from it. He had tried getting help, but no one was ever able to understand him. And how could they? Who would believe him? No one. They thought he was crazy. He froze slightly right next to the other two blinking at two lilac eyes. Tanned skin. Spiked up hair. Black singlet. Jewellery. Kohl markings. His smile faded slightly. He wanted to leave but Atem was quick to catch at his scarred wrist and hold him in place.

"Ryou?" Yugi looked over him with wide worried lilac eyes, "please don't go…not again." Ryou merely glanced away from the other teen embarrassment colouring his cheeks slightly.

"Whats he doing here," Ryou said quietly, he hadn't seen Marik's darker half since battle city. Battle city? How he wished he could go back to how things were back then.

"If the brat doesn't want me I'll fucking leave," Marik's darker half growled.

"Kek," Yugi protested, "he's here to help you Ryou…"

"How can 'he' help me," Ryou scoffed slightly tearing his wrist away from Yami's slightly loosened grip. "I don't need your stupid help ok!?" he snapped taking a step back, "I know you all think I'm crazy!" he teared turning away and leaving up the street. He wanted 'him' back. He wanted his spirt. His parasite.

"Ryou!" Yugi yelled after his retreating friend.

"If he doesn't fucking want my bloody help then I'm going too," Kek snapped.

"Kek! Please! Just let me get him back," Yugi pleaded with the dark spirt. "He wants your help! I know he does…"

"Fine," he sneered, "just never call me Kek again."

"But Marik calls you Kek?"

"Because Marik is my boyfriend," Mariku sneered, "everyone else calls me Mariku and you will too unless you want to end up dead."

"Fine," Yugi sighed, "just please don't leave just yet!" he quickly ran after Ryou who was walking at a fast pace with his head firmly down. "Ryou! Please wait!" Yugi yelled out hopelessly as the pale teen continued to ignore him. He should of seen it sooner. But he had been so blinded by everything he never thought about Ryou. How he felt. What he lost. What he went through. He was always smiling. It just never occurred to him something was wrong. "Ryou! Are you running away! What would Bakura say! What would he think if he saw how much you let you self die away!" he froze as Ryou stopped mid-step and turned around furiously. He couldn't help but take a small shaky step backwards retracting his hand as Ryou came closer. He had never seen Ryou angry.

"Don't ever fucking say his name again!" Ryou snapped tearing up as he didn't so. "You never gave a fuck about him! Never once thought to try bringing him back! You guys joked about him being gone and how it was better! You never once cared that I always left the room when he was mentioned! You laughed at me when you figured out I wanted him back! You thought it was a joke!" Ryou slammed Yugi onto the wall angrily, careful still not to do anything to stupid with Yami watching. "You bloody tried sending me to see a pharapist! Never once did you think I truly wanted him! Missed him! I know more about him then anyone! and he knows me better then anyone ever will!" Ryou punched the wall next to Yugi's face angrily, "I dream every night… I have flashbacks of memories… but none of them are mine… none…"

Yugi just stared at Ryou flinching slightly as the pale boy's fist collided with the wall beside his head. What happened to him? Ryou's second arm was under his chin resting firmly against his throat.

"They are all his!" Ryou finally snapped letting Yugi go off the wall, "if your here because you think I need help? Your too late~" he hissed, "but if you dare try to get in my way again… you'll be the next blood offering… I'm late…" he turned in a huff and walked down the street. He stared at his hands shakily, what had he done? Yugi was his friend… now? he closed his eyes tightly hugging around his waist.

"Albino!" Mariku's voice snapped through the air like a whip, and in almost an instant Ryou's vision went black. Everything went black. He felt his body fall to the ground like a doll. His head smashed onto the concrete and he knew it was bleeding. His whole body hurt but the pain was being nulled slowly. Until he couldn't feel anything at all. Nothing. Except sadly a slight heart beat as his pulse seemed to hang on firmly to life and not surrender like the rest of his body already had and his mind prayed slightly that his heart would stop as well. He had always considered death. But he figured 'he' wouldn't be happy if he just killed himself. What if he didn't even make it to the after life? What if 'he' wasn't there? What if?

His thoughts died away slowly until nothing. Blank.

\- — - — - — - — - — - — - — - — - — - — - — - — - — - — - — - — - — - — - — - — - — - — - — -

Ryou's eyes—sadly—blinked open to a bright light. Where was he? He growled rubbing his head and trying to sit up, he sadly looked at his bandaged arms. Hospital. He glanced around hopelessly. He was still alone? In this hellhole everyone called life? He smiled sadly glancing out the window and up at the clouds. He could see his reflection though it must of being wrong as his hair looked as if it had been cut shorter. He sighed placing a hand shakily onto the white patch on the side of his head. He swallowed thickly, thinking back to how he had treated Yugi. The fact he still couldn't make 'him' return no matter how much he wanted too. Yugi's other half had returned…Marik's dark side had returned? When did that happen? Last time he checked Marik was still trying to find a way to get him back. Making himself angry. It had never helped. He teared slightly pulling up his knees into a tight hug before trying to take out the needles. Plus it was missing. His ring. It was gone! He had to get it back!

"Wait…" came a soft voice from the other corner of the room.

Ryou's eyes flickered over to the shorter boy in the corner of the room, "Yugi?" he blinked dumbfoundedly. "Where is it?" he practically pleaded to the other boy who stared sadly at him.

"I'm pleased you woke up? For a while we though Mariku hit you too hard," Yugi smiled sadly at him and slowly walked closer.

"Why the fuck does he have him!" Ryou teared, "why did he come back! WHY! Why did everyone else come back Yugi!"

"Ryou… Marik wanted him back," he glanced away, "like you want him back… I promise you. I'll get your ring back. Please just wait a little bit. I was hoping desperately this would go better. But instead…" Yugi had a hard time trying to word it properly as all the words just seemed to get stuck in his throat and refused to let him say anything.

"Instead you sent me to hospital," Ryou growled, "couldn't even do me the favour of death~"

"Ryou! Don't say that!" Yugi grabbed the pale boys bony hands. "Please…" he teared up, "never say that again. We're all so worried about you! We love you Ryou!" Yugi wrapped his arms around the anoretic boy. He could feel his rib cage as he hugged him tighter.

Ryou froze slightly, no one. "Yugi…" he said quietly, "I bet your worried… you think I still have something wrong with me right?"

"No… well yes," Yugi tried to think, "but its perfectly fine! We want to help you Ryou! we really do! We want to help bring him back for you… we. I shouldn't of seen it, should of realised. What he… what he meant to you. Not just that he was a parasite. I should of supported you, helped."

Ryou was speechless before he shoved Yugi away with as much force as he could muster, "get the fuck away! Your a fucking liar!" he teared, "you don't give a shit! None of you did! You we're h-happy! You even celebrated! Had a fucking party!" he glanced away, "you lied to me Yugi… you don't care about me at all…"

"Ryou…" Yugi breathed slightly, "I wasn't lying…please believe me… Please."

"No! I want my fucking ring! and I want to be left alone!" Ryou hugged his knees tightly, "your all fucking liars! No body cares! No one!"

"We do care Ryou," Yugi placed a cautious hand on Ryou's pale arm, "we will… we are bringing Bakura back." He smiled sadly, "you'll see him soon… I promise. Mariku… he knows."

"Don't ever fucking say that name again!" Ryou snapped cutting the teen off half sentence and pulling out of Yugi's light grip around his arm, "and stop fucking lying to me! Give my back my fucking ring and leave!"

"Whats wrong with my name?" a voice chuckled, "and also… it's my ring last time I checked?"

Ryou froze under that tone, that voice. He gulped slightly. His mind was playing tricks on him again? He stiffened as a tanned hand snuck onto his arm and pulled it away with much force.

"You let yourself go to shit," the other observed, "what happened to you?" Yugi slowly backed away, "Yanushi? Look at me…"

Ryou slowly turned to meet a tanned face at his side, golden eyes shone with one having a scar straight through it. Short grey hair. He wore a red robe and purple skirt. He sat on the bed and wasn't obviously short. But his smirk, "B-B-Bakura?" Ryou asked weakly letting slight tears run down his cheeks.

"Yeah its me asshole," Bakura scoffed gently, "what happened to you?" he actually sounded concerned.

"You're late," Ryou smiled sadly, "I wanted you… where were you! All I wanted was you." He chocked slightly on a sob, "I missed you Bakura… I missed you so much…"

Bakura glanced away before grabbing Ryou's white puff of hair, it was kind of the same length as his now. "You little shit stopped writing to us?" he chuckled darkly, "Amane misses you? You know that right?"

"My letters?"

"They reach her… You stopped?" Bakura growled.

"M-my friends said it wasn't healthy," Ryou gulped, "I just wanted you back so badly! Why didn't you tell me about your village though!?" Ryou sobbed quietly.

"Because I didn't want you to worry about me… I hurt you enough already," he glanced away before adding, "and it seems like I hurt you even more in death." He had never seen his host look this bad before. Never.

"But…"

"Because… Because," Bakura gulped slightly before just blurting it out, "I love you Ryou!" he leant in and quickly connected his lips too Ryou's as he muffled Ryou's response with a harsh kiss. He bit Ryou's bottom lip slightly, grinning as he got the response he wanted and Ryou squeaked and let him slip his tongue into Ryou's mouth.

Ryou just blinked for a moment as Bakura kissed him, he could feel him. He was real. He closed his eyes slightly as he squeaked at Bakura's canine teeth biting at his lip. He wanted to say 'I love you' back but Bakura wasn't going to let him. Silly tomb robber, Ryou placed a hand behind the other boys grey hair dragging him closer as he participated in the kiss. Dragging a slight moan from his spirt.

Bakura pulled away slightly to whisper something, "your a fucking good kisser! You know that!?"

"You too I guess," Ryou said cheekily before glancing out the window, "you're not going to leave again?"

"No." Bakura smirked, "I'm not fucking going anywhere~ Not without you…"

"I love you Bakura!" Ryou pulled the Egyptian teen in for another passionate kiss, happy as it seemed to surprise Bakura but he didn't pull away either.

\- — - — - — - — - — - — - — - — - — - — - — - — - — - — - — - — - — - — - — - — - — - — - — -

 **Hope you like it? I wanted a happy ending~ Sorry~ hehe~**

 **But I just figured no one would think about Ryou wanting Bakura back because they would all see him as a parasite, something good to get rid off? But Ryou wanted him more then anything and it was tearing him apart.**

 **Bye bye! (Thanks for reading~)**


End file.
